<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Like Flynn by Khadgarfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656510">In Like Flynn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield'>Khadgarfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khadgarfield/pseuds/Khadgarfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His hair was a halo of reddish gold, sunset spilling over creamy linen and pooling against the contours of his neck. His freckles were constellations; maps to secret places and auguries of untold stories - the kinds that pirates share by candlelight at sea.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>They have sex. There's nothing even remotely resembling a plot in this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Like Flynn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hair was a halo of reddish gold, sunset spilling over creamy linen and pooling against the contours of his neck. His freckles were constellations; maps to secret places and auguries of untold stories - the kinds that pirates share by candlelight at sea. Under loving fingers, they became precious memories, and so did the delicate lines of his jaw and cheeks. The heat from his touch seared through marrow, like a couple of hard drinks at an irreputable bar, and Mathias, drunk on the taste of him, sunk against his chest like a ship sinks far from shore.</p><p>Flynn’s mouth, prone to smiles and laughter and filthy words, had all the sweetness of rich, aged liquor and none of the bitter aftertaste. Mathias let him take what he wanted with it, savoring the sensation of a foreign tongue sliding against his own. He never loved the wetness of parted lips, but something about Flynn’s kisses felt different. They were meted by something more than fleeting desire, like he was seeking something profound under yielding lips. Against Mathias’ back, calloused hands mapped his terrain, and they had the reverential hesitance of one exploring territory vaguely known, but still uncharted - Even though he had lost count of the nights they had spent together now, there were always small moments Mathias thought this felt like their very first go. He supposed, when it came to the intricacies of each other’s bodies, there were always going to be new secrets to unfold.</p><p>“Someone is in a mood,” Flynn murmured, pulling away from the kiss so he could push displaced hair back off his face.</p><p>“A mood you think?”</p><p>“Very much so.”</p><p>A light peck, punctuated by a cheeky pinch on Mathias’ ass. It startled him. He gasped. If he had let his guard down like that on a job? He would probably be dead by now.</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean.”</p><p>“It means,” Flynn told him, voice soft, alight with mirth, “That one of us is <em>super </em>horny.”</p><p>He closed the gap between them again, pulling Mathias down and inviting him to explore his mouth now. A give and a take. Mathias let his fingers curl against Flynn’s collarbones, forming creases like small valleys into the neckline of his undershirt. He shifted his weight, so they were laying flush together. His narrow hips fit perfectly into the space between Flynn’s legs. Flynn’s cock was pressing firmly against his belly and <em>oh, </em>the sweet pressure of it. Shivers of pleasure moved down his back, and Mathias relinquished his last thread of dignity. He moaned, and rutted against the body beneath him.</p><p>“Is it you?’ he rasped, and Flynn winked at him.</p><p>“Maybe two of us.”</p><p>In an instant, Mathias was being thrown over onto his back. He had fast reactions, that much was true, and usually he was a master of environmental awareness, but Flynn was stronger and quicker than he was. He moved with the robust and forceful confidence of a youth. The even greater advantage was that he was reckless, and that made him… unpredictable to say the least. Mathias tried not to be too shaken by the sudden reversal, his breath heaving his chest as Flynn kneeled up and divested himself of his shirt. There were more freckles and marks on his chest and shoulders, some them Mathias had yet to be acquainted with at length. His long, shining hair was in disarray. Of all of him, his body betrayed his youthfulness the best. Mathias drunk him in, his chest and abdomen and upper arms all mostly hairless, discounting the trail of auburn between his navel and the top of his pants. Every part of him was thick with muscle under a thin layer of fat.</p><p>“Want to give me a hand Mattie?”</p><p>Flynn was trying to work the laces of his trousers open. Mathias propped himself up as best he could to assist. His deft fingers were better suited to a delicate task. Flynn raised his arms upwards in surrender to him, bringing his hands back to rest behind his head. The motion flexed his stomach and opened his chest - the ripple of movement sent an equal ripple of desire down Mathias’ back. He fumbled the laces, but recovered quickly, and his fingernails eased the knots apart while the heal of his palm brushed against Flynn’s erection in his pants.</p><p>“I meant you could maybe take off your own pants,” Flynn told him, the warm tone of a smile audible in his words. “But if it pleases you…”</p><p>“It does.”</p><p>The laces were free now, and the pants were open. Mathias dragged them down, revealing the prize beneath, and his heart was throbbing so hard at the back of his throat he thought it might get stuck there forever. Flynn rolled his shoulders, heaving the muscles beneath his skin like unbroken waves across a horizon, and before Mathias could put his mouth on him a pair of warm hands were on his chest, pushing him back down against the bed.</p><p>“I’ll do it then.”</p><p>He shuffles back down the mattress, groping for the buckle of Mathias’s belt, and when he finds it he jerks it open roughly with just one hand. The other didn’t hesitate, sliding into the front of his trousers to feel around. Mathias melted when he rubbed him teasingly through his undershorts.</p><p>“I thought you said you just wanted to cuddle,” Mathias reminded him shakily, not all that bothered by the path the night had taken.</p><p>“Cuddle? Did I say cuddle?” Flynn feigned confusion for a moment, removing his hand and refocusing, to haul the trousers down from Mathias’s hips. He did so easily, and he kicked off his own pants of as well, and while he was busy with that Mathias maneuvered out his smallclothes and tossed them out of the bed.</p><p>“You did say cuddle,” Mathias said, “But I think I know you well enough to understand that some of the things that you say are just for decorum.”</p><p>Flynn laughed.</p><p>“Decorum? Not a chance. I’m pretty sure I <em>told</em> you I wanted to fuck.”</p><p>Mathias was confident that he absolutely, positively hadn’t. He also knew Flynn well enough to have prepared for this anyway. It felt, like all things with Flynn, as though it was inevitable. There was no way he would be able to just ignore the craving, after all, lying tangled up together for hours, feeling his breath against his throat and chest, and tasting his tongue.</p><p>Mathias gestured to the bedside table, and Flynn moved confidently to retrieve what he needed from the drawer. The twist-off lid made a ringing noise when he discarded it on the tabletop – he dug some oil out with his index finger and without warning, he swiped it onto Mathias’ bare chest with a laugh.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>The oil was already softening from his body heat, and there was nothing he could do about it. His fingers grasped at the teaspoon portion of soft, greasy mass. It smelled like Flynn did sometimes, when he drunk seafoam coconut rum, and it was strong but honestly, he liked it. It reminded him of faraway places. Of beaches with gulls and golden sand… places his companion might have called home.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Flynn flashed an apologetic smile and reached for some more lubricant from the jar. “Couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>That seemed unlikely. But he let it go.</p><p>Mathias massaged the patch of oil idly into his chest, watching Flynn drag some along the length of his cock and stroke it in so it melted against his skin. Watching him touch himself made the hairs on the nape of Mathias’ neck prickle deliciously. He envisioned the man doing this alone, in the dark, sometimes slow and sometimes urgent, and hopefully always thinking of him. His own erection twitched in sympathy. Flynn kneed his legs open wider – wide enough to accommodate his hips – and Mathias did not resist. He let his eyes shutter closed, turning his face to the side and into the pillow. The scent of Flynn’s hair still lingered there, on the linen.</p><p>This part of the night was always embarrassing, but Flynn was very good at making him feel sexy in spite of it. Beneath their weight, the bedframe creaked, and Flynn leant close to kiss the side of his neck behind his ear. He used a hand to prop himself up, his hair tumbling forward to tickle the edges of Mathias’s face. The other hand other slid tenderly between quivering thighs. Mathias felt his breath catch, his grip tightening into the rumpled sheets. The warm oil made it easy for his body to accept the intrusion, and the fingers inside knew how to move for him, pressing upwards against the place he could never satisfactorily reach when he was alone.</p><p>He moaned again, sweetly, a memory surfacing like a great and beautiful creature breaching the surface of the ocean.</p><p>
  <em>“What was that?” Flynn’s eyes had sparkled in wonderment, his first time hearing it pull from his lips. “was that… a moan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course it was. Mathias couldn’t help but be embarrassed. There had been a moment he had felt less sure of himself, but Flynn swept the fear away with a gentle kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s hot,” he had murmured, his silky, accented voice was breathy against Mathias’ lips. “I like that a lot.”</em>
</p><p>Outside of his memory, the same beautiful voice, was now low and heady with arousal.</p><p>“Do it again, if you would. You know that drives me absolutely crazy.”</p><p>Mathias obliged, not without good inspiration. Flynn was fucking him slowly with his fingers, and he would have happily reached orgasm like this, were it not for the pressing urgency of Flynn’s bodyweight, his erection, the desperate taste in his mouth when they kissed again.</p><p>Mathias thought he might lose his restraint, though. The pleasure deep in his core was coiling, breaking to the surface of his skin in a cold sweat. As Flynn’s lips pressed against his throat, Mathias let his hands fly up to tie in long auburn hair. It felt like satin, like some foreign luxury from across distant lands. Flynn trembled when he pulled on it, a low gasp spilling from him and almost, <em>almost, </em>Mathias thought he felt himself about to cum.</p><p>Before he tipped over the cusp, though, the fingers were gone, and he was being manhandled again. The backs of his thighs were effortlessly hauled up, over Flynn’s, his body bent in a way that it likely couldn’t have, were it not for decades of discipline and fitness training. Mathias was still as limber as when he was a young man, and he hoped fleetingly, <em>fiercely</em>, that he would always be this way. He had come to love the physical manipulation Flynn was capable of. It was exhilarating. A part of him wished his lover would do it more.</p><p>“Too quiet,” Flynn told him, the head of his cock pressing where his fingers had been moments earlier. “don’t hold out on me, it’s not like it was on the boat anymore.”</p><p>This was correct. It was a surprising relief, to be able to do this with no innocent ears to be cautious of. Mathias huffed – half a laugh, half a sigh of pleasure, which melted into a drawn-out sound of bliss as he was opened again, and Flynn came to rest inside.</p><p>“<em>That’s </em>more like it,” Flynn’s face was flushed, a fine gloss of sweat over his nose and brow. His eyes were dilated, fixed on Mathias and stunningly earnest, and his brows were ever so faintly creased in restraint. A lock of loose hair, strayed from the disheveled tumble around his face, was sticking to the side of his cheek and against his lips. Mathias felt his eyes flutter, the silhouette above him swimming in and out of focus, and the sweet ache in his leg muscles sunk deeper, into his bones.</p><p>“Don’t just sit there,” he breathed, and Flynn’s grip on his thighs tightened almost painfully.</p><p>“So sorry,” against him, Flynn’s hips rolled, just enough to give him a taste but not enough to touch him like the fingers had touched him before. “I just needed a moment to compose myself.”</p><p>This time, Mathias laughed for real. Except it sounded a little more like a gasp.</p><p>“You’ve never been composed in your life.”</p><p>“Aye, That’s true… enough.”</p><p>Flynn’s expression became set, and deciding with resolution that this angle wasn’t doing it for him, he hoisted Mathias’ left leg up higher, so that the back of his knee was resting up over his shoulder. The stretch was effortless, but the act was painfully erotic. Mathias felt his precum dripping, beginning to pool in his navel and slide down the sides of his waist.</p><p>And then Flynn was finally fucking him, the pace slow and tentative at first, and arching against him Mathias tightened the grip with his leg, trying to pull him in deeper. Harder. <em>More</em>.</p><p>“So eager Mattie,” Flynn spoke almost reverently, panting a little, and Mathias bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. His fingers were scrambling, unable to grasp anything to keep him grounded, so he moved one hand to stroke his cock, and succumb to the oblivion of sensation instead. This seemed to urge Flynn on. The increased pace made him drop his head back and whine.</p><p>“By the<em> light, </em>Flynn,”</p><p>Flynn, hearing his name like this, inhaled sharply, the rhythm of his thrusting put off for a split second. Mathias felt a flushed face press against the calf of his raised leg, his hot breath, the sweat on his cheek – even the tremble of his muscles laboring as he resumed his hard, fast pace. The sound of their skin contact was loud. Louder than the sound of the bed slats, and louder than the sound of Flynn himself. It was not nearly as loud as Mathias was when he felt himself edging closer and closer to orgasm.</p><p>There was nothing really like the feeling of finishing with a thick, hard cock inside. </p><p>Mathias shuddered as he came undone, the tension in his core releasing in slow, exquisite pulses, and his cum dripping thickly over the back of his hand. Above him, he felt Flynn also falter, and with a long, drawn out groan Flynn did his favorite thing – he let his climax roll through him while Mathias watched. The man had always been of arrogant stripe. The vanity of it though, was perhaps well earned, and even in the breathless wake of orgasm Mathias thought the pleasure in his face rendered him truly magnificent. A harbinger crowned in fire and raised on warm spiced ales, a pirate with a smile more dangerous than any demon Mathias had ever encountered.</p><p>How he loved him.</p><p>Still panting, Flynn leaned in to kiss him deeply, much more slowly and more purposeful this time. Mathias groaned into his mouth, letting his numb leg slide back down to a more comfortable position. The burning fervor of earlier had left him, and a sweeping sense of exhaustion was starting to weigh on his limbs, but the sweetness between them remained.</p><p>He loved him.</p><p>Mathias told him as much.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry about the title, but tbh it wrote itself. </p><p>You can message me on tumblr if you wanna talk - same user name as i have here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>